Talented Tongue
by kyuxb
Summary: Who knew Draco Malfoy could have such a talent? Definitely not Harry Potter. Indeed, getting seduced by the very Draco Malfoy was a tedious matter but Harry Potter didn't care, not especially since he had such a talented tongue working diligently on his member ;)


Disclaimer: All properties belong to JKR.

* * *

><p>The very one Draco Malfoy had a very talented tongue as Harry observed. <em>That amount of talent, <em>Harry wondered, _would it be equally applicable somewhere else? For example, on my dic-_

"Harry Potter!"

Harry looked up in the direction of the voice. It seemed to be coming from somewhere in front of him. Slowly, he returned to reality. He found himself in the middle of the library, sitting before his two best friends, with one looking extremely annoyed at his lack of attention in his work while the other looking sleepy as always.

"Harry," came Hermione's fierce whisper, "this is the 7th time you've drifted off into your own little world in merely 1 hour! That's an average of once every 10 minutes or less! Could you please pay a bit more attention to your upcoming exams?"

Well, Harry truly appreciated Hermione's concern, but neither her concerns nor his examinations were on the top of his head. In fact, he had no idea where they were, at least not until Hermione reminded him. He had better priorities in life, thank you very much. For example, observing Malfoy's talented tongue teasing and sucking that damn fucking lollipop _and I wish it was sucking something else_.

"Right Hermione, thanks for your concern. I appreciate it, like really. But right now, I'll have to excuse myself as I have some matters to attend to," Harry hurriedly packed his things and walked away before Hermione could question him any further.

God damn it Draco fucking Malfoy.

Harry tried to calm himself down when he finally reached the exit of the library. He turned straight into an empty classroom, needing some peace to think and reconsider his now quite pathetic life. Pathetic because he had already lost count on the number of times he was turned on just by watching Malfoy sucking on his lollipop.

He wanted to blame Hogsmeade for introducing a god damn muggle sweet for no reason, but he realised that he would have to blame Malfoy instead for buying those lollipops. However, lollipops were addictive, and how could he ever blame someone with such a talented tongue? Instead, Harry concluded that it was best to blame Malfoy's tongue.

"I mean, who waste such talents on sucking a lollipop for goodness sake?" Harry cried out as he buried his head in his hands, feeling very helpless of his current obsession with Malfoy's tongue.

"What is wrong with me? First, I'm just stalking him everyday and now I'm obsessed about his damn tongue!" Harry couldn't help but to reflect on how unfair his life was.

Why did nothing of this sort happen to Malfoy instead? Why couldn't his tongue be as talented instead, so he could maybe at least annoy some, _hopefully Draco_, Harry's traitorous brain informed him, _not Draco nor Malfoy_, _just people in general_, he corrected his brain angrily.

It had been three long weeks for Harry definitely. Ever since Malfoy started sucking on lollipops, Harry's eyes had been doing much more work than they should by following Malfoy around diligently, following his tongue and all that kind of nonsense, not missing out a single detail of how he would be a fucking tease by licking all over the damn lollis and twirling his tongue around them and so much more. They were too tired to care about their owner anymore as they shut down automatically for a well-deserved rest. Harry had genuinely dozed off in the middle of all his confusing thoughts and a half hard dick.

"Sluuuuuuuuu…rrp.."

_Such pleasant sucking sounds_, Harry's brain informed him.

Harry opened his eyes lazily, sensing a presence in front of him. Immediately, a pair of soul grey eyes greeted him, with a shy smile laid across that perfect face. Holding a lollipop in one hand that was bringing it to the mouth, the other started to rub against his pants at his crotch. All Harry could feel was pleasure and excitement. As the presence got closer, Harry felt himself getting hotter. He knew that mouth! He was so familiar with that mouth! The way it was licking and sucking on the lollipop! That tongue! And all he wanted now was to kis-

"Harry fucking Potter!"

_What again? Why were people always calling him on? Did they not know how impolite it was to disturb him from such a good dream?_

_Dream…?_

_Oh right. Damn._

Harry's eyes snapped open immediately in confusion but were greeted by that one person he had desired all this while.

"Wh..at do you want, Dra Malfoy?"

"What's little Potty doing here?" Harry really wanted to wipe that fucking smirk off his mouth by kissing punching it.

"Evidently, you've disturbed me from my peaceful slumber."

"Why? Abandoned by the Gryffindors? You're welcome to join Slytherin anytime," Malfoy taunted casually as he unwrapped something with his hands.

Now Harry was very curious. What was this stupid evil annoying good-looking slytherin doing with his hands? He tried to take a closer look by moving his head towards Malfoy.

"No peeping Potter," Malfoy declared as he popped a lollipop into his mouth.

_A FUCKING LOLLIPOP._

Harry realised and wanted to scream.

Must Malfoy really do this to him? Now? Here? When they were alone? Was it really the right time? With Harry being so vulnerably and easily turned on these days?

"Sluuuuuuuuu…rrp.."

The pleasant sucking sound from his dream repeated again, in reality this time. Harry was however pretty sure that the rest of his dreams wouldn't repeat, definitely not with Malfoy. He could not betray himself. Right, but his body was starting to betray him. He could vaguely feel his cock stirring back to life as he watched Malfoy licked, twirled and eventually sucked on that damn lollipop.

For the first time in his life, he genuinely wished for his dick to be a lollipop. Perhaps only then would it receive such treatment from Malfoy.

_Not in a million years would I want Draco Malfoy to suck me off._

Oh who was he kidding?

"Enjoying yourself Potty?"

"Stop calling me Potty, and what am I supposed to enjoy here when you're around?" Harry was very pissed.

Here he was trying to contain his arousal and there Malfoy was laughing at his misery.

"See Potty, I've observed that you had been drooling. Wonder what images are running across your mind now?" Malfoy's tongue continued with its talent after the question.

Harry could feel himself burning. Indeed, what images were running through his mind? Pretty much all rated.

"Oh stop being a fucking tease."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Harry's reply, "Tease? Who am I teasing? How am I teasing?"

"For fucks sake," Harry could no longer contain his desires if Draco sodding Malfoy did not stop sucking on his lollipop immediately.

He decided to take the matter into his own hands by quite literally reaching over to Malfoy, who was casually sitting opposite him, and pulled that damn lollipop out of his mouth.

"Potter!" Malfoy jumped up in surprise, and if Harry's hearings were perfect, he swore he heard a little whine in Malfoy's tone, "what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Stop eating so much sweets, they're bad for your teeth," Harry wanted to slap himself across the face because what kind of lousy excuse just came out of his mouth?

"Ha ha, Potter, if I didn't know you well enough, I would have misunderstood that you are concerned," Malfoy sneered as he reached forward in an attempt to snatch his lollipop back.

But he lost his balance as he tripped over the edge of the chair he was sitting on and definitely falling towards Harry.

"Ouch. Thanks for landing on me though I don't quite remember offering to be your human cushion when you fall," Harry immediately tried to push Malfoy off him so that he could get up.

And Malfoy stubbornly refused to get up, "GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. LOLLIPOP. POTTER."

"NO," Harry tightened his grip of the lollipop to ensure its safety.

Surely going back into Malfoy's mouth would mean that the lolli would perish shortly after when Malfoy finished eating it. Harry thought he had a life to protect. (A/N: pardon him because Draco is driving him nuts.)

"GIVE. ME." Malfoy's grey eyes stared right into Harry's green eyes, full of determination, "or I am never getting up."

"Well, lie here all you want. Never know who may be secretly enjoying it," Harry felt light-spirited all of a sudden.

Who knew Malfoy's body would feel so good lying on top of his. So warm as well. Harry was definitely making himself very comfortable under Malfoy, and several rated thoughts of "being under Malfoy" ran across his mind. Now he could feel some part of his body getting quite uncomfortable in this position.

"Harry, give me back my lollipop," Draco's expression suddenly turned so soft that Harry almost melted away.

He was most definitely pouting as well, but those lips, _damn they're sexy_, Harry concluded, especially the way they called his first name for the first time.

"Why?" Harry unknowingly lowered his voice into a barely audible whisper, with the sudden realisation how close Malfoy's Draco's face was to his.

His heart had always longed to call this man on top of him Draco instead of Malfoy, probably since a very long time ago.

"Because my mouth needs to exercise."

Harry thought he never heard anything more idiotic in his entire life, yet he couldn't help but to find Draco so adorably cute, and to find himself never getting this turned on in all his years alive.

"There are always other forms of exercise available," Harry whispered, unable to looking away from those breath-taking grey eyes.

"Like what?" for the first time, Draco asked Harry a question so gently that almost took Harry's soul away.

"Like this."

Harry sealed their lips together immediately, not wanting to hear a response from Draco. Whatever his response would it, it would be irrelevant. Nothing could be more relevant than kissing, Harry reckoned.

Just as Harry predicted, or dreamed of, Draco's lips were so soft and warm and sweet and every other perfect vocabulary that could possibly be used to describe his lips, Harry would use it. He felt that his lips were definitely at the losing end of attractiveness in comparison. But whatever imperfections his lips had, they were going to make up for it by being kissing Draco extra hard, with extra passion as well. Perfect wasn't even the word to describe how Harry felt when Draco opened his mouth to allow their tongues to meet.

_Finally! Finally! Finally I have a taste of that perfect and talented tongue! Finally it is no longer licking or twirling a damn lollipop!_ Harry immediately felt a sense of accomplishment. He had the most brilliant tongue in the world in his mouth, battling against his own tongue, sneaking and slithering in and out of his mouth.

They often say once you get something, you'll never be contented; you'll only be greedier. True because right now all Harry wanted was for that tongue to lick and suck on every single part of his body, especially his dick and his hole.

_Oh god, what is Draco doing to me?_

Harry moaned into their kiss.

Unbelievably, Draco moaned back in response and Harry thought it was the sexiest sound he heard all his life.

The wet and hot kisses Harry were receiving were melting away every single cell in his body, until he had no fight left and would very much wish to completely melt into Draco's embrace, just that he was still lying on the floor with Draco above him.

"Dra..co…" Harry mumbled breathlessly as they both broke away for air.

"Potter, I sincerely hope it isn't your wand poking me in the thigh," Draco smirked as he leaned in to give Harry a kiss on his forehead.

"Draco… look what you've done to me…" Harry protested weakly.

"I told you to give me back my lollipop."

"You knew what you were doing to me don't you? You evil bastard," Harry came to a sudden realisation.

Draco Malfoy was never known to have a sweet tooth. Harry had been so engrossed and obsessed in watching Draco sucking on lollipops to realise that something was out of place.

"Idiot. I can't believe it took you so long to figure it out," Draco continued to press more soft kisses to Harry's cheeks and neck.

"You're an idiot. Why do you have to force yourself to eat so much of these lollipops when you don't even like sweets?"

"How else could I possibly get the attention of the one and only Harry Potter?" Draco smiled sadly.

"Idiot, you knew no one could ever resist the attractiveness of Draco Malfoy right? Since when did you find out?"

"Since the first time I tried a lollipop in Hogsmeade out of curiosity and I caught you gawking at me from the corner of my eyes."

"Draco Malfoy, promise me that you'll stop eating lollipops and I promise to give you and only you all my attention," Harry took Draco's face in his, making a promise in all sincerity.

"Why? Potter, I know you only want my tongue. You don't have any feelings for me. I don't want to be just a physical need," Draco tried to get up as he pushed himself off Harry but Harry was one step faster.

"Draco, does it ever come across your brilliant mind that if I was only concerned with your tongue and never had any feelings for you, how would I ever know that you are not a fan of sweet things? I don't think you can understand my obsession with you and it is so embarrassing even for me because I am pretty certain I would turn into a stalker sooner or later if Ron and Hermione didn't refrain my actions," Harry tried to look anywhere in the room but Draco's face, largely because he was embarrassed with his own confession while still holding on to Draco's hand.

A slow blush crept its way up to Draco's neck and eventually his face at Harry's confession. He never knew, of course, it didn't come across his retarded mind when Harry commented on how Draco didn't like sweets earlier on. How else would he know if he wasn't paying all this attention on Draco, even knowing what he liked and what not.

"Harry," after a long pause, Draco chuckled lightly, "I would have to curse Weasley and Granger wouldn't I for stopping you? Else I would have a very dedicated stalker by now."

"Pretty sure I am not the only dedicated stalker," Harry sulked and Draco never found anything more adorable than a jealous Harry.

"Harry," oh god Draco loved calling this name so much, "tell me again why should I stop eating lollis?"

"Because your stalker number 20 maybe couldn't bear to see his precious forcing himself to eat something he doesn't like, and also if you didn't know me well enough, this is definitely not me feeling concerned for you," Harry eventually smirked and Draco didn't like that smirk at all, it was clearly a bad omen, "and lastly, because could you please stop wasting your tongue's talent on a god damn non living thing!"

"So I should waste it on a living thing then?" Draco prompted.

"Specifically something that have just come into life for you," Harry grinned as he brought Draco's hand to his groin.

Draco unhurriedly unbuttoned Harry's pants and undid the zip before pushing his hand into Harry's briefs, "you know I like it most when you wear briefs right? Makes everything so well defined and sexy," tightened his grip around the already leaking erection.

"God Dray, please. I want your tongue…"

"Beg. For. It. Potty."

With every pause between the words, Draco's thumb circled over the vulnerable tip of Harry's erection, bringing some pre cum along the way to lubricate his entire length. Harry was sexually frustrated. Why could he never get what he wanted? He was feeling too hot as well so he started unbuttoning his uniform, exposing those hairy yet well defined chest and abs.

"FUCK DRACO. CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SUCK ME OFF ALREADY?" Harry screamed in agony as Draco pressed his face into the dark curls, inhaling the manly scent off Harry. _So near yet so fucking far._

"Patience Harry…"

God damn it Draco was actually slowly removing Harry's briefs with his mouth, pulling the edge down with his teeth as he shifted lower and lower, freeing Harry's cock from the confinement while still being held by Draco's left hand. Harry never saw any action sexier. At least not yet.

So when Draco's tongue first touched the tip of Harry's erection with soothing licks, Harry thought he was most definitely coming on the spot. But Draco, being sly as he always was, tightened his grip around Harry's balls to slow down his want to come. Slowly, that talented tongue left the tip and lapped its way down the entire length, licking in utmost earnestly, before eventually sucking almost the whole length in as Harry could feel his cock touching the back of Draco's throat.

If this was heaven, Draco was definitely his angel.

"Mmm..ghefp..Dr..a..a..yy.." Harry never felt more breathless in his life.

He so wanted to fuck Draco in the mouth but he decided that it would be better for the talented tongue to be in control. So he did the bare minimum of slipping his hand through Draco's hair, slowly caressing his hair.

"Dra…co…. le..t me… ..e.. i.i.. can…n't," Harry whimpered helplessly.

He knew he shouldn't ever doubt the tongue's hidden talents. It was wrong to test its talents. It was so talented that Harry knew he would never be able to handle it nor last long.

Draco let go of Harry's balls immediately, hands moving up to his hips as he gave Harry one last hard suck and Harry could feel the orgasm rushing through him, into Draco's mouth and down his throat. He could feel Draco swallowing against his cock before the warm mouth was gone from it. Definitely his loss. Draco reappeared before him, their faces so closed, both flushed and panting, and Harry never wanted to kiss Draco more.

Oh dear, what had that tongue done to him?

"Baby, did it hurt" Harry's thumb wiped away the remains of his cum at the corner of Draco's mouth gently before holding Draco's now frowning face (cause what a weird question) in both of his hands, "when you fell from heaven?"

And Harry found Draco's lips on his, Draco's tongue against his once again, desperately kissing him with the passion of a burning fire to convey his feelings of a burning desire and love for Harry.


End file.
